Happiness
by Harumi Mana
Summary: Aku tau.Di dunia ini, terkadang ada beberapa hal yang tak sejalan sesuai dengan kemauan kita,Tak sejalan dengan apa yang kita harapkan, Tak sejalan dengan apa yang semestinya berjalan, Termasuk tentang 'Cinta'.Tetapi..Tidak ada salahnya jika aku berharap bukan?/"Ne,ne, Sasuke-kun. Janji ya...-"/"Hn, tentu saja Sakura. Aku berjanji."/ My first fict, sya mohon sarannya, flame allowed


**Happiness**

**Naruto****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Happiness****© Cherry's Pearl**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tau

Di dunia ini, terkadang ada beberapa hal yang tak sejalan sesuai dengan kemauan kita

Tak sejalan dengan apa yang kita harapkan

Tak sejalan dengan apa yang semestinya berjalan

Termasuk tentang '**Cinta**'

Tetapi..

..Tidak ada salahnya jika aku berharap bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah gadis itu terhenti, saat dirasakannya kakinya memang sudah tak mampu lagi untuk melangkah. Bulir-bulir keringat jatuh dari dahinya yang sedikit lebar. Nafasnya terengah-engah, kedua matanya tertutup, menyembunyikan sepasang iris indah yang senada dengan batu emerald. Terlihat sang gadis sedang mengatur nafasnya, ia terduduk di bawah pohon yang sedikit rindang.

"Ne, Sakura, kau kenapa? Daijoubu ka?" terdengar suara seorang laki-laki dari arah kanan gadis itu.

Kelopak mata sang gadispun terbuka, memperlihatkan keindahan dari sepasang iris emerald yang menawan. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Terlihat seorang bocah laki-laki berumur sekitar 8 tahunan dengan iris gelap sekelam malam.

"Iie, aku baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya lelah, kita beristirahat sebentar ya." Jawab gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu.

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku juga sedikit lelah." Ujar bocah laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ne,ne, Sasuke-kun. Janji ya kita akan selalu bermain bersama sampai nanti kalau kita sudah tumbuh dewasa." Ucap Sakura riang sambil mengarahkan jari kelingking mungilnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn, tentu saja Sakura. Aku berjanji." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke kelingking Sakura.

"Asyiik.. Sakura sayang Sasuke-kun." Sorak Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut. Kemudian dia mengelus-elus rambut panjang merah muda Sakura.

"Baiklah, sekarang sudah sore. Sebaiknya kita pulang, nanti kita dimarahi kaa-san kita." Ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri. Lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ulang Sasuke.

"Baiklaaaaaaaah..~ Ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah lapaar" rengek Sakura sambil menyambut tangan Sasuke. Lalu Ia mengamit lengan kiri Sasuke dan mensejajarkan jalannya dengan Sasuke.

"Dasar kau ini." Kekeh Sasuke sambil mencubit pipi tembem Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya cemberut, kemudian Ia ikut tertawa bersama Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari menyeruak masuk ke dalam melalui celah-celah gorden kamar yang bernuansa merah muda itu. Garis miring transparan terang itu mengenai tubuh seorang gadis yang sedang terlelap di dunia fantasinya. Seakan terganggu oleh kehadirannya, gadis itu pun kembali ke dunia nyata. Kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka memamerkan sepasang iris menawan yang senada dengan batu emerald. Tatapan gadis itu kosong, menandakan dia belum sepenuhnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Kemudian gadis itu bangkit dari tidurnya, Ia terduduk di kasur merah mudanya sembari mengusap-usap matanya. Setelah dirasa cukup sadar, gadis itu beranjak mengambil handuk serta pakaian di sebuah lemari putih di pojok kamar kemudian beranjak menuju sebuah ruangan yang ada di dalam kamar itu.

Sudah rapi dengan seragam Konoha Art International High School—kemeja putih, dasi hitam-merah dengan motif kotak-kotak, rok lipat-lipat bermotif kotak-kotak hitam-merah 7 cm di atas lutut, dan kaos kaki hitam sebatas bawah lutut—, gadis itu menyisir rambut panjang merah mudanya dan menjepitkan hiasan rambut berbentuk bunga sakura. Setelah mematut dirinya di depan cermin, memastikan penampilannya sudah sempurna, ia mengambil jas berwana hitam dengan lambang Konoha Art International High School di bagian kiri atas jas itu kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamarnya itu menuju ke lantai bawah.

"Ohayou kaa-san, tou-san, nii-san." Sapa Sakura riang pada anggota keluarganya di ruang makan.

"Ohayou mo, Sakura-chan." Balas tou-san dan kaa-san Sakura lembut.

"Yo baka-imouto! Hari ini kau berangkat dengan siapa? Aku bisa mengantarmu hari ini." Ucap Sasori—nama kakak Sakura— dengan semangat.

"Uum, tidak usah Saso-nii. Aku berangkat dengan Sasuke-kun saja." Sakura menarik kursi di sebelah Sasori lalu mengambil sepotong roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai strawberry.

"Oh astaga Kami-sama. Adikku yang manis ini sudah dewasa rupanya." Racau Sasori sembari menyeringai menggoda ke arah Sakura.

"Ayolah nii-san. Sasuke-kun 'kan sahabatku. Lagipula hampir setiap hari aku memang berangkat bersama dia 'kan." Ucap Sakura bosan sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Hmm, sahabat atau ada hubungan lebih,eh?" Kerling Sasori sambil mencolek dagu Sakura. Terlihat garis-garis merah samar di pipi Sakura. "Aniiki.. Jangan menggodaku. Tentu saja Sasuke-kun itu sahabatku." Sakura memukul bahu kiri Sasori. Sedangkan Sasori hanya tertawa puas karena berhasil menggoda adiknya yang manis itu.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua ini. Habiskan sarapan kalian dengan tenang. Nanti kalian bisa tersedak." Terdengar suara lembut yang berasal dari nyonya Haruno sambil mengelus puncak kepala kedua anaknya itu. "Dengarkan kaa-san, Saso-nii." Ejek Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya keluar. "Cih, baiklah kaa-san." Ujar Sasori sambil memajukan kedua bibirnya. Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum puas karena bisa membalas kakaknya itu. Satu sama,eh?

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Sakura pamit pada tou-san, kaa-san, dan nii-sannya. Kemudian ia memakai sepatunya dan beranjak keluar rumahnya. Ia berjalan menuju rumah dengan papan nama Uchiha yang terletak di samping rumahnya. Di rumah itu terlihat Sasuke yang sedang memasang sepatu di kaki kirinya. Penampilan Sasuke tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura—Kemeja putih, dasi merah dengan motif kotak-kotak, dan celana panjang hitam, ditambah dengan jas berwarna hitam yang disampirkan di pundak kanannya yang menambah kesan keren pada Sasuke. Menyadari kehadiran seseorang, iapun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun." Sapa Sakura riang sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Ohayou mo, Sakura." Balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil. Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut, iris emeraldnya sayu memandang teduh Sasuke. Kemudian ia duduk di samping Sasuke.

Setelah selesai memakai sepatunya, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sakura. "Hn, ayo berangkat." Ucap Sasuke. Tangan mungil Sakura menerima juluran tangan besar Sasuke, dan bangkit dari posisi awalnya. "Yap, Ayo kita berangkaaat~." Seru Sakura riang sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya ke udara. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura. Kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ke tempat di mana mereka menuntut ilmu.

Jarak antara rumah Sakura dan Sasuke dengan KAIHS –Konoha Art International High School— hanya sekitar 1,5 km. Walaupun berasal dari keluarga yang –amat sangat— berkecukupan, mereka berdua lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki dibanding diantar oleh supir pribadi keluarga mereka.

Dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah, mereka bersenda gurau bersama. Terlihat Sasuke yang sedang mencubit pipi Sakura, yang menyebabkan gadis merah muda itu mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya dan mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Kemudian Sasuke terkekeh pelan sambil mengacak-acak rambut merah muda Sakura dengan gemas, tak lama akhirnya gadis manis itu ikut tertawa bersama Sasuke dan mengamit lengan kanan Sasuke dengan manja.

Berpasang-pasang bola mata menuju ke arah mereka, berbagai jenis macam tatapan ditunjukkan ke arah mereka. Mulai dari tatapan dengan pandangan lucu, lembut, iri, ataupun sekedar sekilas melihat. Adapula diantara mereka yang ikut tertawa atau tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka berdua, dan tidak sedikit pula yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan iri.

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak iri dengan mereka berdua. Sasuke Uchiha, pewaris Uchiha Cooperation yang merupakan perusahaan terkenal di seantero Jepang, di tambah dengan penampilan fisiknya yang bisa dibilang hampir sempurna itu. Pemuda berperawakan tinggi dengan tubuh atletis terawat. Oh, jangan lewatkan bagian mata pemuda itu, Mata yang senada dengan gelapnya malam dan menawan. Bisa dipastikan, semua wanita akan gugup dan berdebar-debar, walau hanya barang sekejap onyx itu mengarah pada mereka. Wajahnya? Semua orang—normal—pun tak habis pikir, kenapa Tuhan menciptakan pemuda sesempurna ini. Ok, ini berlebihan. Tapi, memang inilah kenyataannya.

Rambutnya yang bewarna raven. Rambut berpotongan emo dengan gaya mencuat pada bagian belakangnya. Aneh? Tapi pemuda itu sangat amat tampan dengan model rambut itu. Raut wajah datar yang menawan, keras namun tenang. Hampir semua orang menyangka pemuda ini tak punya stok raut lain selain datar dan datar. Sedatar apapun, tapi entah mengapa tetap saja tampan. Tapi sesekali ia akan menunjukan ekspresi lainnya, namun raut istimewa itu hanya ia tunjukkan kepada orang-orang yang ia anggap istimewa, mohon digaris bawahi I-S-T-I-M-E-W-A. Jadi, Siapa yang tidak akan kagum dengan pria di samping gadis merah muda ini?

Sedangkan si gadis yang berada di sebelah pria itu, Sakura Haruno, putri bungsu dari pemilik Haruno Cooperation, salah satu perusahaan di Jepang yang tidak kalah tenarnya dengan Uchiha Cooperation. Dengan ciri perawakan mungil yang menambah kesan imut pada gadis itu. Kemudian warna rambutnya yang tidak lazim, yaitu merah muda. Ya, memang sangat aneh, tetapi gadis itu sangat manis dengan rambut merah muda panjangnya yang lembut dan terawat itu. Lalu beralih pada wajah si gadis, sepasang iris senada dengan emerald yang menawan ditambah dengan tatapan polos dan lembut dari gadis itu, membuat siapa saja yang menatapnya terhisap ke dalam kedua iris indah menyejukkan itu yang membuat si penatap merasa damai. Ditambah dengan bulu mata lentik yang menambah nilai keindahan sepasang mata gadis itu.

Kulit putihnya bak porselen tanpa bekas luka sedikit pun, membuat gadis itu bersinar. Hidungnya yang mungil namun mancung menambah point imut gadis itu. Kemudian sepasang bibir mungil bewarna merah muda alami yang membuat gadis itu makin terlihat cantik. Badannya yang mungil namun proposional. Ya, walaupun tinggi gadis itu hanya sebatas bahu pria di sampingnya, tetapi untuk ukuran seorang wanita, gadis itu termasuk gadis yang tinggi.

Pasangan yang serasi bukan? Namun sangat disayangkan, mereka hanyalah sepasang sahabat kecil. Tidak lebih. Orang-orang yang tidak mengenal mereka pasti mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih karena kedekatan mereka berdua.

Setelah sekitar 25 menit mereka berjalan, akhirnya pintu gerbang megah KAIHS terlihat. Salah satu sekolah terkenal di Jepang, yang bukan sembarang anak yang bisa menuntut ilmu di sekolah itu. Sakura dan Sasuke masih setia berjalan beriringan, di perjalanan menuju kelas X-1—kelas mereka berdua— banyak anak yang menyapa mereka, Sakura menyapanya dengan riang kadang juga lembut, sedangkan Sasuke tidak membalas sapaan mereka. Hanya beberapa anak saja yang ia balas sapaannya, itu juga hanya dengan kalimat "hn". Uum, aku tahu, itu tidak pantas disebut kalimat. Itu hanya gumaman. Tetapi banyak pula yang hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan iri ataupun tidak suka. Tentu saja, di mana ada pro di sana ada kontra. Beberapa anak membenci kedekatan salah satu pangeran dan putri sekolah itu. Seperti para fans fanatik Sasuke yang tidak menyukai Sakura, begitu pula beberapa fans Sakura yang tidak menyukai Sasuke. Entahlah, ini rumit.

Letak kelas X-1 berada di lantai 2, setelah sampai di depan kelas mereka, Sasuke membukakan pintu dan membiarkan Sakura memasuki kelas terlebih dahulu.

"Ohayou minna-san." Sapa sakura riang pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang sudah datang. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dan pergi menuju bangkunya yang terletak di baris ketiga dekat jendela.

"Ohayou, forehead." Sapa riang seorang gadis cantik berambut blonde dengan kuncir model ponytail dengan iris mata yqng senada dengan langit kepada Sakura.

"Ohayou mo, Ino-pig." Balas Sakura sambil memamerkan senyum 3 jarinya pada gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di bangku samping gadis itu, dan berada di depan bangku Sasuke.

"Semakin mesra dengan si pangeran es, eh?" Bisik Ino di telinga kanan Sakura sambil menyikut pinggang Sakura. Sakura hanya merona mendengar bisikan Ino.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan Ino? Sa-Sasuke-kun 'kan hanya sahabatku." Gagap Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah, menambah kesan manis pada wajah gadis merah muda itu.

"Ayolah Saki, aku tau kau menyukainya. Aku adalah sahabat dari sekolah dasarmu bukan? Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku." Goda Ino pada Sakura.

"Ti-tidak, itu tidak benar. Aku hanya menganggap Sasuke-kun sahabatku. Lagipula, Sasuke-kun juga tidak menyukaiku." Wajah merona Sakura berganti dengan raut wajah sedih, terpancar kesedihan dari kedua iris matanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau ini ada-ada saja. Sudah jelas ia juga menyukaimu, lihat perlakuannya padamu." Ucap Ino sedikit keras. Sakura langsung menginjak kaki Ino, yang menyebabkan Ino meringis kesakitan.

"Pelankan suaramu Pig, bisa-bisa Sasuke-kun mendengar kita." Bisik Sakura. Sedangkan Ino hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Pangeranmu sedang mendengarkan musik melalui headsetnya, dan musiknya pun terdengar sampai telingaku. Mana mungkin ia bisa mendengar kita baka." Ucap Ino bosan.

"Tapi 'kan ada kemungkinan ia bisa mendengar kita." Elak Sakura tidak mau kalah.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Dan apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?" Tanya Ino mengakhiri perdebatan konyol mereka.

"Uum, entahlah. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tapi perasaanku mengatakan kalau Sasuke-kun menyukai Hinata-chan. Aku sahabatnya sejak ia masih belum bisa merangkak, dan aku tahu, cara Sasuke-kun menatap Hinata-chan berbeda dari biasanya. Tatapannya lebih lembut dan hangat. Ia juga cukup dekat dengan Hinata-chan, padahal setauku dari Taman Kanak-kanak sampai sekarang ia tidak begitu suka berdekatan dengan perempuan selain aku. Ia juga sering memperhatikan Hinata-chan dan bertanya-tanya mengenai Hinata-chan padaku." Ucap Sakura panjang lebar, tatapan matanya kosong. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan dan.. kehilangan? Mengapa gadis merah muda ini merasa kehilangan? Hinata Hyuuga, putri tunggal pemilik Hyuuga cooperation. Salah satu putri di KAIHS yang terkenal dengan kecantikan dan keanggunannya, yang mendiami kelas X-2. Melihat sahabatnya seperti itu, Ino segera mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh, ayolah Saki. Sasuke juga memandangmu seperti itu, lagipula semua murid di sekolah ini tau, putri Hyuuga itu menyukai Naruto. Sudahlah, jangan berprasangka buruk dulu.. eh,eh, kau tau tidak? Katanya ada murid pindahan dari Suna yang akan masuk ke kelas ini lho. Menurut kabar, ia laki-laki dan mempunyai wajah yang tampan." Celoteh Ino panjang lebar, Ino merupakan tipe gadis supel dan cerewet, Ia juga dijuluki 'Ratu Gosip' oleh teman-teman seangkatannya, karena gadis yang mirip seperti boneka barbie itu selalu up to date dan tidak pernah ketinggalan berita.

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Aku tidak tertarik. Kau juga pig, jangan lupa dengan Sai-mu itu." Ujar Sakura bosan sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya dan menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Cih, tentu saja. Aku tidak akan berpaling dari Sai-kun ku tercinta." Ujar Ino dengan mata yang memancarkan aura-aura positif. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas X-1 dibanting seseorang dan tak lama setelah bunyi pintu yang menghantam dindingpun terdengar suara cempreng yang berasal dari pria berkulit tan dengan rambut pirang dan iris yang senada dengan batu sapphire.

"OHAYOU MINNA-SAN~" Seru pemuda itu. Murid-murid sekelas hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah pemuda yang biasa dipanggil Naruto itu. Ya, Uzumaki Naruto. Namun, beberapa anak ada juga yang membalas sapaan Naruto.

"Ne, Ohayou Sakura-chan, Ino, Teme." Sapa riang Naruto pada Sakura, Ino, dan Sasuke. Kemudian pemuda tan itu menghempaskan bokongnya di bangku sebelah Sasuke dan di belakang Ino.

"Kau selalu berulah di pagi hari Naruto." Ujar Ino sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ohayou mo, Naruto." Balas Sakura dengan riang.

"Cih, kau berisik sekali dobe." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Oh Kami-sama, kalian berdua jahat sekali. Hanya Sakura-chan saja yang baik padaku. Huhuu." Ucap Naruto sambil berpura-pura menangis. Saat Ia hendak memeluk Sakura, dengan sigap tangan Sasuke menghalangi pergerakan Naruto.

"Berhenti bersikap berlebihan, dobe." Ujar Sasuke datar namun terlihat garis perempatan di dahinya. Sepertinya pangeran satu ini sedikit emosi,eh?

"Kau jahat sekali, teme." Ucap Naruto sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Melihat tingkah Naruto, Sasuke dan Ino hanya memutar bola mata bosan, sedangkan Sakura terkikik geli melihat tingkah sahabat-sahabatnya. Melihat Sakura yang tertawa—lebih tepatnya terkikik— , Sasuke, Ino, dan Naruto akhirnya ikut tersenyum kecil. Entah mengapa, mereka sangat menyukai tawa Sakura. Melihat Sakura bahagia entah ada suatu hal abstrak yang menyebabkan hati mereka tenang, damai, dan ikut bahagia. Ino menyayangi Sakura seperti adik kecilnya sendiri, karena sikap Sakura yang begitu polos dan terlalu naif akan kerasnya dunia, mereka juga sahabat dari sekolah dasar. Sedangkan Sasuke? Entahlah pandangannya begitu misterius; tidak dapat diartikan, seperti pemilik kedua bola matanya. Dan Naruto? Hmm, pandangan pemuda tan ini juga tidak dapat diartikan, tatapannya terlihat melembut dan hangat. Sorotan matanya tegas seakan ingin melindungi gadis manis itu. Entahlah. Tatapan kedua pemuda ini sangat rumit.

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

To Be Continued

Uum, Ini fict pertama buatan saya._. Kalau jelek, mohon dimaklumi yaa.. Baru belajar buat fict.. :'(

Uum, ini cuma prologue, konfliknya belum muncul.. mungkin di beberapa chapter depan..

Makasii yang udah mau baca.. :) yang udah baca, saya mohon sarannya.. saya bingung :'(

Flame juga boleh..

Terimakasih banyak :D


End file.
